


When You Fall Asleep (Only Do It Next To Me)

by Katherine_Writes_Stuff



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, GTA5 - Freeform, Guns, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Katherine_Writes_Stuff
Summary: If someone would have told Craig that he would be a member of the biggest gang in Los Santos, he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.He would’ve said there was no way he would join a gang, it was too dangerous. But here he was, three years later, being forced onto his knees as his hands were tied behind his back. It was supposed to be a one man job, an easy ‘make the trade and get out’ but it hadn’t went that way.





	When You Fall Asleep (Only Do It Next To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3 so I hope you all really like it! A big shout out to Buckets_Of_Stars for editing and helping me do this. Go check her out because she is beautiful people. Anyway, I hope you all like it and please tell me what you thought.
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

If someone would have told Craig that he would be a member of the biggest gang in Los Santos, he would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

He would’ve said there was no way he would join a gang, it was too dangerous. But here he was, three years later, being forced onto his knees as his hands were tied behind his back. It was supposed to be a one man job, an easy ‘make the trade and get out’ but it hadn’t went that way.

Craig had made sure to keep his posture friendly, ensuring that he looked as less threatening as possible. Hell, he’d even smiled a little. When the man demanded for the guns, Craig refused, saying not without the payment.

That’s when everything had gone to shit.

The first blow came from behind, a gun to the back of his head, and he’d fallen to his knees. His hands coming up to grasp at his bleeding head. He should have seen that coming, the guy behind him had been a little too close, but he hadn’t paid much attention. Then the guy had grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back.

Struggling, Craig lashed out as much as he could with the man behind him, but as more men came to restrain him and the fresh head wound it was getting harder and harder to fight. But even so, he still fought.

It was only when someone grabbed him by his hair and smashed his face into the concrete did he blackout.

That was the last thing he remembered up until this point.

Craig always knew something like this would happen eventually; it had happened to all of the others, so why not him?

He’d only been in the group for a year when Tyler was taken by a rival gang after a mission gone wrong.They’d had him for three weeks, four days, two hours, and fifty-two seconds. Craig couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt so scared. The first good thing that had come into his life was ripped away from him, and Craig had been terrified.

The whole time the other group had Tyler, Craig did nothing but search, get into useless fights with the rest of the gang, and drink.

When they finally found Tyler, he was being held in an old apartment building in the upper parts of the city. The gang set out immediately to get back Vanoss’ right hand man. Not a single one of them killed anyone because, before they could, Craig was inside and everyone who crossed his path was met with a bullet to the face. And when he had gotten down to the cell where Tyler was tied to a chair, beaten, bloody, and unconscious, he had blown the place sky high.

Craig’s head felt like like it was being split in two and damp, no doubt from the blood not being able to clot yet. The gash on his forehead was causing blood to drip down his face, completely covering his left eye. Besides that, his body felt like a giant bruise. He’s been beaten up plenty of times, it came in the job description, so being sore and bruised was nothing he wasn’t used to.

Thinking back on it, Craig remembered feeling worse than this after his training sessions with Evan, who worked them all furiously when it came to being able to protect themselves.However he meant well and would never actually hurt any of them on purpose.

By now, they were basically a big family.

A family who ruled over half the cities’ underworld and robbed stores and banks together, while also fighting big gang bosses every other day. Now that Craig looked back on it, he really loved being in the ‘ Banana Bus Squad’.

It was nice having a family again.

Craig cried out in surprise as he was jerked to his feet and a hand grabbed his hair painfully, yanking his head back; the cool metal of a knife pressed against his throat. Unable to see the man behind him, Craig was forced to stare at the camera a few feet away, red light blinking. It didn’t take him long to figure out who would be watching.

“Vanoss, it looks like we have something of yours and if you want him back alive.” The knife digs into his throat slightly to make a point, causing a thin line of blood to trail down his neck, “ I want twenty million dollars dropped off at pier fourteen, at exactly four o’clock tomorrow afternoon.”

The knife is pulled away from his neck slowly, but the grip on his hair doesn’t let up and for a second he thinks about struggling. However, just from being pressed against his front, Craig can tell that the man, whose name is Markus, easily has a good foot and a half on him so struggling was out of the question. As the knife was pulled away completely, he thinks its over.

How foolish he was.

The gang leader wanted to put on a show, probably to rally Evan and the others up by watching one of their own get beat up while all they can do is watch.

Craig barely had time to prepare before Mark is slamming his fist into the smaller male’s gut, knocking the air out of his lungs and causing him to double over. He releases Craig’s hair as he lets him fall to his knees, where he grabs the front of Craig’s shirt and hauls him back to his feet.

His arms strain in their bonds, trying to wrap around his aching middle. His fist connects with Craig’s jaw hard, but the larger male doesn’t let go of his shirt and he punches him again and again.

After a few blows to the head everything begins to collide together. His vision blurs and movements turn sluggish. But the torment doesn’t stop.

Suddenly he lets Craig drop to the ground where he kicks him in the gut over and over. As Craig feels another one of his ribs snap under the force of a particularly strong blow, he’s unable to hold in his cries any longer. The pain of feeling his ribs snap into pieces almost unbearable, tears force their way out of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks as he sobs.

Too out of it because of the pain, the blue haired man doesn’t notice that Marcus has stopped kicking him before he’s already putting his foot down on Craig’s ankle.

“ Just so you don’t try and escape.” Markus sneers, stepping down with all his strength, snapping the bone in two with ease.

Craig’s vision flashes white as pain raced through him, causing him to throw his head back and scream. All he wanted was to be back home with his family, safe and without pain. All he wanted was for Tyler to wrap him up in his arms and shield him from all the pain and terror. All he wanted was Tyler,

“ _Tyler_!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler couldn’t remember a time when he’d been so enraged.

So completely out of control that he saw red. Not when his parents abandoned him at sixteen, or when he got mugged in an alleyway, or even when he himself was kidnapped and tortured for weeks on end.

Not once had he been so angry that his vision clouded over and his body vibrated with each breath. He’d never wanted someone dead as much as he did now. He dare put his hands on _his_ Craig, _his_ miniladd. The bastard had hurt him, had held a knife to his throat and made him _scream_.

Made him _cry_.

If there was one thing Tyler hated the most, it was seeing Craig cry.

When Craig cried Tyler felt like his heart was being crushed under piles of cement. He would always try and hold in the tears as long as he could in front of others, trying to stay brave up until the last minute. His eyes would glaze over and gain a red tint to them. He would get this lost, helpless look to him every time and Tyler never knew what to do other than hold him tighter against his chest. He could never ignore the way Craig would shake as he cried, his breathe coming out hiccupy and labored.

It always broke his heart.

So now seeing him cry out in pain, cry out for him, Tyler’s heart just shattered.

For the first time in his life, tyler didn’t know what to do. So he did the only thing he could do...

He flipped his goddamn shit.

The conference table was first, in a fluid motion it was flipping over and flying across the room. Spilling papers out onto the floor and forcing some of the others to dive out of the way. The table crashed into the wall with enough force to break the wood into pieces and put a large hole in the place of impact.

The meeting room was silent for a long moment, the only sound being Craig’s cries that could still be heard from the large monitor on the wall. Chest heaving, Tyler stormed from the room, almost tearing the door from its hinges on his way out. He couldn’t stay there, he couldn’t continue to listen to Craig’s cries of pain; he’d go mad.

Too outraged, Tyler didn’t realise he was in Craig and his room until he was falling back against the bedroom wall and sitting on the floor. The anger and adrenaline faded the second he smelled the familiar vanilla and caramel musk that was Craig. The deep sadness and longing to find him settled deep in his chest, forcing his breathe from his lungs. The tears followed next, trailing down his cheeks and splashing onto his knees one by one.

Burying his head in his hands, Tyler cried. He cried for how helpless he felt, for how stupid he was for letting Craig go alone, for the pain Craig was in, he just cried.

And twenty minutes from now, he would walk out of here like nothing happened. No one would say anything about his red tinted eyes or his scratchy voice. No one would ask where he was, or what he had done.

Instead they would focus on tracking down and killing the man who dare put his hands on their beloved blue haired boy. The would create a plan that was completely foolproof, and even created a few back up plans in case it wasn’t so foolproof. It was decided that Tyler would get to kill the man, Marcus, anyway he wished; but Tyler already knew, he was going to tear the man to shreds. He was gonna make him feel so much pain that by the end he would be begging for death, but Tyler wouldn’t give it to him. He’d leave him there, to die slowly, painfully.

But for now,

For now Tyler cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it and please tell me what you thought and if you want part 2!
> 
> until next time you beautiful people!!


End file.
